


The Red Cygnet

by ashangel101010



Series: The Amidala Twins [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuckolding, F/M, Gen, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Newborn Children, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Anakin would give his son the galaxy, but Gallo only wants him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Gallo Amidala (OC), Padmé Amidala & Gallo Amidala (OC) & Rori Amidala (OC), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Amidala Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Red Cygnet

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

The Red Cygnet

*

Main Theme- The Seahorse Rears To Oblivion by Current 93

*

Anakin Skywalker slips into Padmé’s room with all the silence that he rarely uses on missions. He finds Padmé sleeping so still like she’s dead. His heart leaps into his throat and chokes him, but then he sees the babies on each side of his angel.

The Amidala Twins, _their_ sons, are barely a month old, but they’ve developed beyond the beautiful red prunes that Padmé said they started off as.

Rori blinks sleepily at him with bright blue eyes. His older son has some wavy, brown curls just like his mother, and he suspects that he’ll his older son will need special brushes in the future. The baby pouts at him and snuggles further into his mother’s soft form. Anakin wants to hold him, but he knows better than to disturb his sleep.

Gallo smiles with all of his gums and waves his tiny hands in the air. Anakin picks him up gingerly, making sure that his grip is soft enough not to leave bruises on such soft skin. His youngest son weighs less than the air his little lungs take in. His brown eyes brim with sweet innocence just like his mother’s. He only has a few tufts of limp hair, red as a sunset, on his pale head. His nose is sharp as a hawk’s, so unlike the petite perfection of his older twin’s. To Anakin, Gallo’s nose is regal just like Palpatine’s. 

Gallo reaches for him again, but not with the flesh. The Force, so light, so starry, breathes into his mind and soul like a balm for all his pains. The Force flows through his son as it did Anakin, but there’s such a hunger. It. Yearns. For. Him.

He would give his son the galaxy, no, the universe if he so desired. But all Gallo wants is him.

He seals their bond with a tender kiss to his son’s nose.

*

The sun rises slowly over the Great Western Sea. It brings licks of orange, yellow, and red to the artificial sea. The father sits on the sand, his avowed enemy, and holds his son up to the new dawn. The one sun kisses him. 

_“Ani, when you were born, I raised you up to the twin suns. Do you know why?”_

_“I don’t know. Why? Was I being bad?”_

_“No, dear one, you were good even then. I wanted the twin suns to see you.”_

Ani didn’t quite get what was so important about the twin suns seeing him. Anakin knows why now and should be ashamed of it: pride. He’s proud of this son born to him by his angel, and he wants those unfeeling celestial bodies to know of Gallo.

_Look at him. I created him. I, who was a slave. I, who was orphaned. I, who killed the Tusken women and children. Gallo Amidala Skywalker is his true name, and he will never be a slave!_

Gallo merely blows bubbles at the unfeeling light.

*

The Meditation Gardens are composed of multiple gardens in different locations around the Temple. Wisely, Anakin chooses one at ground-level. He can’t stay for long, but he plans to spend some time there later. He leaves Gallo in the hollow of a tree and hides the baby bag behind some bushes. He practically sprints to his cell and comes right out a minute later, after submitting a report to the Council, and spins right in time to avoid smashing into Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Anakin, where are you rushing off to?”

“Master, uh, I was heading to the Meditation Gardens. To meditate.”

 _“You meditate?”_ Obi-Wan would’ve quipped, but his old master just looks sadly at him. In the past, Anakin would’ve looked down at his boots for doing something un-Jedi. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Anakin, do you not feel it?”

“Feel what?” _The constant stress? The distrust that the average citizen has for us now? The grief that my men have at losing more and more of their brothers?_

“Exactly.”

Anakin frowns deeply, absolutely hating, _hating_ , Obi-Wan’s obtuseness this early in the morning.

“Our bond is gone.” He intones numbly.

“Oh…” His mind works quickly to protect Gallo. If Obi-Wan found out about Gallo, then it’ll be over for his little family.

“I severed it.” It’s the truth if only by accident. “It should’ve been severed when I was knighted.”

“You didn’t seem to mind the bond before.”

“It’s only a training bond, Master.” He says with a hint of exasperation. Obi-Wan’s face lines with equal parts suspicion and disappointment, but he keeps his mouth closed.

“Very well.” With those words, Anakin returns to the garden without a second glance at his former master.

Obi-Wan sighs and wonders for the thousandth time if Qui-Gon could’ve raised the Chosen One better than him.

*

Birdsong fills the hollow. The Living Force thrums through the centuries-old hollow cradling his son. He peers into the hollow and gasps as he sees Gallo singing along with the birds. He tweets. He chirps. He whistles. Gallo is a bird. His baby bird. 

_SO PFASSKING CUTE!_ Gallo quits his singing and blinks rapidly, and Anakin smacks himself with his mechno hand for thought-cussing at his baby son. After his punishment, he reaches into the hollow, causing the birds to scatter and leave a flurry of feathers behind. Gallo is covered in a downy of feathers and one lands right under his wide nostrils; he sneezes with all the cuteness of a baby gualama.

Anakin happily spends the next hour under the tree, plucking all the feathers off his baby bird.

*

The 501st Legion are made up of the fiercest soldiers in the GAR, and they fawn over Gallo like he’s the most precious child in the universe. And he is, in Anakin’s humble opinion.

“He’s so ginger! Even General Kenobi doesn’t have hair this red!” Jesse declares as he ruffles Gallo’s fluffy hair.

“I know someone with hair that red.” Sergeant Crescent mutters a name that only the rest of Decoy Squad Five recognizes.

“Those hands better be clean!” Kix warns Jesse.

“Appo, would ya hurry up with the holo!” Boomer snaps as Coric and Teth sandwich him. Oake, the 1st Platoon’s medic, rolls his eyes at him.

“Do not rush perfection.” Appo says seriously and finally sets the timer. He takes his side by Rex and musters a small smile when Gallo decides to wave at the new person in his view.

 _He’s such a sweetheart! He’s so good, so perfect like my angel._ Anakin thinks with the biggest smile on his face.

There’s a flash for a few seconds before it’s finally over.

Appo promises to make copies for everyone present and then takes his holocam back into his quarters. Most of the 501st, or the ones that Anakin could find on such short notice for the holo, disperse after the holo is taken. Anakin, Gallo, Rex, Jesse, Kix, and a couple of shinies are all that’s left of the holo-shoot. 

“When do you have to return the wee babe, sir?” Jesse holds out his index finger, and Gallo can’t even wrap his tiny fist around it.

“I guess before we ship out.” Anakin nearly squeals aloud as Gallo uses both hands on the finger and finally succeeds.

“Senator Amidala is just going to let you keep her newborn for that long?” Rex inquires.

“I don’t know.”

“Sir, did you talk to her about this outing?”

“Nope.” Anakin smiles blissfully in the face of Rex’s transparent dismay. 

“Sir, you need to comm her now and let her know that you have her baby.”

“Or what? She’ll think baby bird disappeared in thin air?”

“Oh, sir.” Rex shakes his head and sighs heavily. “ _Baby bird_?”

“Rex, you won’t believe what happened this morning–” Anakin is interrupted by Captain Fox of the Coruscant Guard rushing in like they were under attack.

“Finally, I found you, sir!” Before Anakin could ask why, Fox uses his helmet to comm someone. “Chancellor, the baby is with General Skywalker.”

Rex sighs through his nose, while Anakin smiles sheepishly. Gallo decides to take a nap and let the adults be silly.

*

Padmé greets him with a tired face and Rori latched on a shapely breast.

“Is this how you greet all your honored guests, senator?” Anakin teases lightly, but Padmé just frowns and lets him inside.

Baby blankets and clothes cover both her couches, while her glass table is the foundation to a tower of pink-wrapped presents. A ring of felt toys and plasticine blocks surround the baby island. Twin bassinets are in a shadowy corner of the living space, along with a pink duplicate of the changing table from her bedroom.

“Where’s Threepio?” _He’d be flipping out at this mess._

“Getting my take-out order.” She says tersely and moves some clothes away so she can sit down. Rori continues to suckle without pause.

“Did Bail get you more baby gifts?” _He’ll be a great uncle one day. Not as great as the 501 st, of course. _

“No, these arrived just an hour ago. They’re from my parents.” She sounds pained and a bit angry like she couldn’t secure funding for one of her beloved causes.

“And that’s not good?”

“They were…unhappy that I hid my pregnancy from them.” Her beautiful mouth becomes a tight line. “Sola must’ve finally gotten through to them.”

Anakin’s automatic reaction to his angel’s pain is to hug her, but Rori lets out an inhuman screech before Anakin can even wrap an arm around her. 

“He’s very possessive.” She smiles. “And a piggy.”

“Is Gallo the same way?” Gallo smiles up at him from his arms; he waves the crimson-colored rattle that Palpatine gave him in his office.

“Of course not. He’s so sweet. Too sweet.”

“Does he not like your milk? Because he drank the entire bottle of it just fine.” _All of my men had so much fun taking turns feeding Gallo. Diaper-changing, not so much._

“I think he’s afraid of hurting me.” Rori stops drinking and belches with pure satisfaction. Both Padmé and Anakin giggle at his lack of decorum. 

“Maybe he just needs someone to show him how to do it properly.” Anakin pitches his voice low and waggles his sandy eyebrows. Padmé blushes and quickly puts a sleepy Rori into a bassinet.

Gallo watches Anakin and mimics him. Like a baby bird.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here is the link. 
> 
> I’m going to be honest the background music to the song mentioned in the “Main Theme” is what I was writing to, but the lyrics/poetry I would argue foreshadows the future tragedy quite well: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-M6QKyC-AI)
> 
> This is my first time writing Clone Wars-era Obi-Wan Kenobi, or Obi-Wan with lines at all, so I’m still figuring him out. I don’t know if I like Obi-Wan; physically, hell yes, but I’m a sucker for baby-faced Ewan McGregor, but in the CW cartoon he can annoy the crap out of me. So he’s weary but not quite broken yet. 
> 
> The Amidala Twins were born on Naboo during the Festival of Love (Legends/EU version of Valentine’s Day), which I’ll address in that future Palpatine one-shot. The twin suns bit with raising the baby up is completely made up by me, and also a slight Lion King reference. Also, the birds have adopted Gallo as one of their own; his bird name shall be revealed in time. I guess that also makes him a Disney Princess too, so I guess he’ll get a princess name eventually.
> 
> I just found out recently Decoy Squad Five, who I featured in a one-shot with Brendol Hux and gave names to them because no one ever will, is part of the 501st. The 1st Platoon is not part of the 501st from what I can tell, but I wanted to include them since I plan on using them down the line. They have an interesting history even though they only appear in a RPG reference book; before they were retired by the Empire, they stole caches of armor and weapons and fled to the Outer Rim. They became mercenaries and were eventually hired as long-term guards for the Veiled Sorority, which was this space pirate organization ruled by a masked Pirate Queen. She’s basically a Dread Pirate Roberts but without the planned retirement and Princess Buttercup.
> 
> By the way, the Amidala Twins were created from rp-sessions with Darth_Videtur.


End file.
